Lead Me to Heaven When We Die
by ItsAlwaystheBadGuys
Summary: Every year, the Ice-Jin's have a festival where males fight to win the right to a female. On his father's insistence, Cooler enters to win a young commoner. Is she worth all the effort? Cooler/OC R  M for language, also sexual content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well that was embarrassing... Didn't know extra spaces didn't register when you published the stories... I have strategic "..."'s between my points of view now. Haha! ;) Hope it helps make the story easier to read... *slams head into desk*

...

Chapter 1

Tail flickering, Isolda watched with the other girls as the male Ice-Jins trained in the courtyard. Flurries of punches and kicks flashed before their eyes. The males were preparing for the more difficult challenge ahead of them. Isolda's twin brother, Alpin, was up first to fight, his opponent was to be one of the two sons of King Cold.

"It's an honor to fight one of the Prince's," Alpin had tried to console her once she'd learned the news, "They would never set me up against them if it was a waste of their time."

Smiling as reassuringly as she could, Isolda hadn't pointed out to her brother the real reason King Cold might have set up one of his sons against Alpin. Alpin had never understood the politics side of life as an Ice-Jin, just as much as Isolda didn't understand the fighting. Usually, that's the way it worked with males and females. Still, she'd hoped he'd have put together the fact that the Seiteki Festival fell on the same day as the fight. There was only one reason an Ice-Jin Prince would fight a common soldier on that day. It would be to earn the right to bed and wed any single female that the loser was responsible for. That was the essence of the Seiteki Festival.

"Is Alpin really going to fight a prince?" a young female standing next to Isolda asked.

Nodding and swallowing hard, the older Jin curled her tail around one of her legs nervously, "Yes, King Cold is going to announce it soon."

"Does that mean you'll become a princess?"

Huffing, Isolda rolled her eyes. A _child _had figured it out, but her own brother was oblivious. She found herself hoping not all male Ice-Jins were so thick-skulled.

"Fonn," another woman called the little one away from Isolda's side, "I'm sorry," the older one smiled, "She hasn't grown a brain-to-mouth filter yet," she gently pulled on the little one's tail. Squeaking, Fonn hid behind the woman's legs and under her tail, embarrassed.

"It's alright," Isolda waved a hand, "She's very observant."

The other female smiled knowingly, "Your brother does not see?"

Shaking her head, Isolda glanced back at the fighters as they stopped training and began to clear the yard. "He thinks it's some sort of honor."

Laughing, the woman nodded, "My father was the same way when it came time to fight Fonn's father." Isolda noted the calm, loving aura that came over the other woman at the thought of her mate.

"I..." Isolda bit her lip, afraid to admit something so personal to a stranger.

Eyes soft, the other woman came to stand next to Isolda, resting a hand gently on her shoulder, "The Seiteki Festival is always hard to go through at your age, but unfortunately, that's why we have it. Have faith that if you are not meant to be with the Prince, your brother _will _beat him."

Easier said than done. Now that the woman was so close, offering her comfort, Isolda couldn't help but blurt out what she was feeling, "I don't want to mate with a Prince. They are the cruelest and most arrogant males of our species!"

The woman's eyes twinkled, "True, it would take a strong woman to stand up to the task of being a suitable mate for such a warrior."

Isolda stiffened. If the woman was trying to question her ability to be a worthy mate...

"Of course, King Cold chose you himself," she said as trumpets blared to signal the beginning of the festival, "He must be sure that you're the perfect one for his son."

The thought hadn't occurred to Isolda that this was a big deal. She supposed it hadn't fully dawned on her until now that the King himself had chosen her from the other females. Now if she only knew why.

As if on cue, the King of the Jin's voice rang out over the arena, "Well done, my warriors. Now the _real _fights can begin! Alpin Segare Hitori, and my son, Cooler Sai Cold!"

"Cooler," Isolda found herself whispering the name in wonder. King Cold thought that _she _was worthy of his oldest son?

Out in the arena, Alpin was climbing the steps to the raised platform. His white tail wagged back and forth behind his powerfully muscled legs. Reaching the top, he stood tall and proud, every bit a warrior. At the other end of the platform, a head appeared.

Dark, bored eyes watched Isolda's twin as Cooler mounted the steps. The prince was a whole head taller than the younger Jin, and his long, muscular tail made Alpin's look like a wet noodle as it whipped to and fro. Isolda blushed as she caught herself staring at the Prince's stomach and arm muscles, daydreaming. Shaking herself, she found the reassuring hand of the other Jin woman was gone. Blinking, she turned to find her still there, but she had gathered Fonn up into her arms so the little one could see.

"Is that the prince?" the child sucked on a thumb, staring wide-eyed at Cooler, "He's scary."

Once again, Fonn's mother laughed, "Hush little one. All warriors look scary when they're about to fight." Her eyes connected with Isolda's and she winked, "When you're _your _age at least, Fonn."

Biting her lip again, Isolda turned her eyes back to the arena. Someday, Fonn would understand that for female Jins, watching a male fight was the next best thing to sex. Particularly if he was a Prince and was technically fighting for her. Feeling the blush creep over her snow white skin, she couldn't help having the thought that she should maybe root _against _her brother.

...

Annoyed, Cooler waited for the bell to announce the start of the fight. His father had explained to him that Alpin needed to be beaten in order for his sister, Isolda, to become Cooler's mate. Lip curling at the thought of a mate, especially one as common as a soldier's sister, Cooler had still obeyed his father and resigned himself to the thought that at least he'd have something to warm his bed whenever he wanted.

Finally, the bell rang and Cooler laughed to himself at Alpin's slow and obvious attack. Dodging, he slammed his fist into his opponents stomach only to connect with air when Alpin kicked it into high gear the last second and dodged behind him. Sending a kick to Cooler's head, the young Jin managed to graze his cheek with the claws on his feet before Cooler slapped his leg away. Tail lashing out at the boy, Cooler connected with his chest, but it was only enough to knock Alpin back a hundred feet or so.

Growling, Cooler decided he'd had enough. This ignorant soldier and his common sister weren't worth his time. If all he had to do was beat this brat, then he would. Gathering power, the Prince sent a ball of energy twice the size of himself at the boy. Grinning smugly, Alpin made to dodge it, but Cooler sped around the ball and grabbed him by the throat. Holding him in front of the blast, Cooler laughed as the boy squirmed, staring wide-eyed at the Prince.

"What the," he gasped, "You'll get hit too!"

"Yes," Cooler smiled, "But it will hurt you much more."

The energy ball hit them and it was hard to tell which was louder, Alpin's scream or Cooler's laugh.

...

Hands over her mouth, Isolda watched helplessly as the energy engulfed her brother and his opponent. The light from the following explosion was blinding and she had to cover her head with her arms as pieces of debris rained down. Raising her eyes, she saw Cooler floating in midair without a scratch, her brother hanging limply from the Prince's hand.

"Alpin!" she screamed and before any of the females around her could stop her, she'd launched herself off the ground and towards the two warriors. Halting a few feet away from the Prince and hovering.

Staring at her indifferently, Cooler drawled, "You must be Isolda."

"Please, let my brother go," she said, responding to his glare with pleading eyes.

Spitting to the side, Cooler dropped Alpin to the ground, crossing his arms and watching her approach cautiously. "I can't believe my father wants to mix our blood with _yours_," he growled once she reached her brother's side.

Hesitating, Isolda felt her hands clench into fists and her tail go stone still. She hadn't asked to be chosen to be the mate of this arrogant bastard. If he had a problem, he should have taken it up with his father. Most importantly, she did not consider her blood inferior to his in _any _way.

"I suppose you'll be just as big of a disappointment as your brother was in the ring," the Prince lowered himself to the ground, "You're both cowards, I don't see how you can be expected to bear decent children."

A barrier released in her head and before Isolda realized it, her reflexes moved her of their own accord. Slamming her body into Cooler's, she managed to take him by surprise and knock him off balance. Falling to the ground, the Prince roared and was after her. Flying up, Isolda felt her heart beating fiercely with exertion but mostly with fear. She knew Cooler was right behind her, and the air was thinning. Soon she would have to change direction and hope she could somehow escape him.

A strong hand clamped around her ankle and yanked her downward. Gasping, she looked down to find Cooler holding her in place. Quivering, she hated the smile that her fear produced on his face.

"Come now, Isolda," he pulled her down so she was face-to-face with him, "Is that any way to treat your new mate?"

Dragging her by the wrist, Cooler managed to bring Isolda back down to the platform in the arena. King Cold was waiting there for them, a now conscious Alpin sulking next to him.

"Spirited young thing," the King chuckled.

"Indeed," Cooler released Isolda, shoving the plain white Jin towards the ground.

"Cooler," the King warned.

Sighing, Cooler crossed his arms over his chest and looked on in contempt, "Look at them father, they're pathetic excuses for Jin."

"Shut up," the command came from below, Isolda was glaring up at him again.

"Don't tell me what to do, female," Cooler growled, "You and your brother are a waste of air. I don't care what you have to say to me."

"You arrogant, self-absorbed, son of a bitch!" she screamed up at him, her pale cheeks burning red.

Loosening his arms, Cooler silently floated down to the ground to stand before her. His face was emotionless, but anger raged through his brain. Who did this little albino think she was? He was the eldest son of King Cold, feared by every warrior in the Ice-Jin army, and here she was, screaming at him. If he was going to put up with her as a mate, she was obviously going to need some training.

"You belong to me now, Isolda," he kept his voice neutral, bored sounding, "I hope you'll soon learn what that means. It will be easier for both of us."

Swallowing hard, she continued glaring at him, "You haven't claimed me, Prince," she said the title like it was a foul word.

A cruel smile slid across Cooler's face. This girl was going to be fun. Glancing up to his father, Cooler raised his voice so that all the Ice-Jins assembled could hear his request, "Father, my King, I ask to claim this female as my reward for defeating her brother."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Isolda and Alpin are my original characters. I do not make any money from the writing of this fanfic.

Chapter 2

Freezing at the words, Isolda shook her head in disbelief, "No," she protested, knowing it was useless. The rules of the fights that went on during the Seiteki Festival were simple. If there was a female that the loser was responsible for, and the winner wanted, he claimed her and she was his. There was no way out, it had been this way for centuries.

Still, she found herself looking to her brother and King Cold for help. Alpin refused to meet her eyes, ashamed he'd failed her. The King's lips curved into a pleased smile. Of course, he'd wanted this the whole time.

"Isolda Otome Hitori," the King's voice boomed over her, smothering her, "I bond you to my son, Cooler Sai Cold. You will be his until your death, and he yours."

And just like that, Isolda found herself mated to a monster forever. Falling to her knees, she fell forward on her hands, tears streaming from her eyes. Taking one glance at the broken look on Alpin's face as he turned away from her, she looked away again. King Cold followed her brother, and left her crying in the dirt, alone with Cooler. Jumping when she felt his strong tail curl around her waist and lift her in the air, Isolda found herself being turned to face him.

Red eyes moved across her face, lingering on her lips for a moment before meeting her own blue eyes. Frowning, Cooler grunted and turned towards the wing of the castle his quarters were in, carrying her behind him. Not sure she could possibly feel any lower, Isolda fought the urge to bite his tail and allowed him to carry her. Now and then, more tears would escape, but she pushed them down. She wouldn't cry in front of him. She would never give him a reason to think her weak or useless ever again. The Prince carried her all the way up to the fourth floor of the castle, stopping in front of a large oak door. Setting her down in front of him none too gently, Cooler released his tail only to set a controlling hand on her shoulder. Opening the door, he steered her in.

"Is this your room? she asked, peering around at the dark furniture. The shiny black sheets on the bed looked cold rather than inviting.

"No," the Prince pressed a hand against her back, nudging her further in, "I do not keep a room at my father's castle. This is one of his extra rooms." The door shut behind her and she turned to see Cooler locking it. Striding past her, he turned on a light in the bathroom across the room. Turning the shower on, he glanced back at her over his shoulder, "If you think I'm going to let you walk around looking like that, you're very mistaken. You're my responsibility, and I'll be damned if you embarrass or disappoint me."

Despite being scared out of her mind, Isolda managed a sour look, but headed into the bathroom anyway, "You could have just mentioned a shower," she mumbled.

Giving a frustrated growl, Cooler moved to leave but stopped, "Wash well, little one," he purred menacingly, and Isolda felt her spine shake violently as he left, giving her one last, cruel smile.

...

It didn't take her long to wash up. He had enough time to send an order down to the kitchen and receive it before she stepped out of the bathroom. Her white skin shimmered in the sunlight coming in from the windows and her slender tail curled shyly in and around her legs. Cooler admired the gentle curves of her body as she came towards him. When Cooler found himself wondering what she looked like without the armor plating over her chest, he tried to cool his thoughts down by focusing on the food that had arrived.

"Are you hungry?" he offered a well-stacked plate to her.

Blue eyes widening, she raised her face to look at him. Hands coming up as if it might be a trick, she took the plate from him with a barely audible, "Thank you."

Smirking, Cooler motioned for her to sit, beginning to fill his own plate. Sitting opposite her at the small table for two by the only window, he dug in. He was halfway done with his plate before he realized she hadn't touched a single scrap of her food. Poking at it with a knife, she flinched when he said her name.

"Isolda, are you alright?" If she was mentally ill, he'd kill himself for claiming her at the festival.

"Y-yes,," she blinked up at him, "I'm fine."

The heat on her cheeks hinted at what had really been on her mind and Cooler grinned, setting his plate aside, "What have you been thinking, Isolda?"

The young Ice-Jin woman licked her lips and opened her mouth only to snap it shut again, "Nothing," she finally murmured.

A deep chuckle escaped him as he rose to his feet, "Come here," he commanded, waiting for her to stand.

Hesitantly, she went to him, her tail quivering behind her. Stopping an arms length away from him, Isolda stared at her feet. Reaching out, he slid his fingers around her throat and used his thumb to tilt her head back. He could see she didn't like having her neck exposed to him one bit.

"You are brave for a female," he observed and she met his eyes. Most crumpled into heaps if he so much as looked at them, "But after tonight, you will not be the same."

Whimpering, her eyes darted to the bed and he laughed, releasing her.

"What did you think was going to happen? We're a couple now, how can you be my mate if we haven't mated?"

Shrinking away from him, Isolda sat back down, "Do we...have to do it right now?"

Scoffing, Cooler slapped his tail against the floor, "No, you damned female, you don't have to do anything."

Flinching, she sat in silence as he fumed in the middle of the room. What good was a wife that didn't want to get in bed with him? The little brat had no idea how grateful she should be for his father's demand that Cooler marry her. Her status and way of life had instantly risen to the highest of any living female Ice Jin. King Cold no longer had a Queen, and Frieza was too young to have a mate.

Isolda cleared her throat with a small cough, "My lord...I didn't mean to offend you." Cooler turned to find her blue eyes pleading with his. "I will be a good wife, my lord. I just..."

"Oh shut up," Cooler turned away and headed for the door, "Eat your meal and do as you wish, but don't leave this room," he ordered, "I will be back soon." He wanted to chuck the door at her, but instead, slammed it hard enough to crack.

...

Cooler met his brother, Frieza on his way to his father's throne room. Frieza was just coming out. Grimacing, Cooler tried to ignore the annoying boy as he passed, but Frieza stopped and turned to call to him.

"How is your new mate?"

"She's fine."

A knowing smile pulled at Frieza's lips, "Father says he expects grandchildren soon. I told him I wasn't so sure."

Fists clenching, Cooler showed no other sign of his anger, but it was enough. Frieza giggled to himself, pleased he had found a new button to press.

"I'll give father grandchildren if I feel like it," Cooler growled, "Isolda is mine now and I'll do whatever I want with her."

"Of course," the pestering boy shrugged and turned away, "You always do what you want, dear brother. Why should now be any different?"

Staring after him suspiciously, Cooler hesitated only a moment before striding forward to speak with his father. King Cold sat in his throne as if he'd been waiting for Cooler. Maybe he was. Kneeling before the throne, Cooler straightened and flexed his tail in agitation.

"I hear you're already expecting grandchildren."

Laughing, the King of the Ice-Jins stood and went to his son, "You don't think I set you up with that little Jin for no reason, did you? I wanted your children to be the best, to carry on my bloodline."

Snorting, Cooler crossed his arms, "From what I've seen of Isolda so far, father, I'd be just as well off mating with any other woman."

"Then you haven't seen enough," the King chuckled secretly, "She will show you why I picked her for you. Just give her time."

"About that father," Cooler was confident in his question, he'd never asked for anything else before, "I wanted to ask for a time of leave, to take my new wife home and...show her the ropes."

"How long were you planning?"

"A month."

"Double it."

"What?" Cooler backed up a step. He was his father's number one planet harvester, barely given any time off, and now his father was saying okay to two months.

"Grandchildren aren't going to be born if you never bed your wife."

Never knowing his father to be eager for more children to roam around and pester him, Cooler was skeptical, but two months off... In that time, he could have that little Jin woman wrapped around his finger, "Thank you, father," he said at length.

"Think nothing of it. In fact, consider it a wedding present."

Why did he feel like he'd walked into a trap?

"Thank you," he said again.

The larger Jin slapped him on the back, laughing, "Thank me by getting back to that wife of yours." Cooler found himself being turned towards the entry hall again, "Was that all you wanted, son?"

"Yes father. I will see you in two months."

"Two months!" the King repeated happily, and practically shoved him out of the throne room, shutting the door behind him.

Remaining there, staring at the door in shock, Cooler wondered what in the world his father was up to and what it had to do with Isolda. Someone owed him answers, and his father was obviously not going to be that someone. Snorting, he turned on his heel to go back to his room and question the only person he could think of.

...

After eating her fill, Isolda wandered aimlessly around the room, trying to find anything that would tell her something about her new mate. Cooler had left nothing personal in the room, as far as she could tell. There were decorations on the walls, but none of them seemed to match him. Everything was so...formal, contained, and the warrior prince didn't seem like that at all. Sitting on the bed, she leaned back against the pillows and found a distinct scent rising from them. Blushing a little, she lifted one into her arms and hugged it to her chest, sniffing delicately. It was his scent. The scent of the clean winds that blew over the frozen tundra of their world. The only thing in the entire room that spoke of him was the bed.

Swinging her feet off the edge, she kept the pillow clutched in her arms and made her way to one of the windows. Seeing that it led out onto a balcony, she unlatched the windows and stepped out. The cold air felt good and natural against her skin, the alien room had started to unnerve her. Leaning against the railing of the balcony, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Life was going to be very different from here on out. She was no longer just Isolda, now she was Princess Isolda. Panic made her heart thrum, she didn't have the slightest clue as to what her duties or responsibilites as princess were. She'd sworn to herself to not give Cooler another reason to think less of her bloodline, but how did she keep that oath if she didn't know her job?

Biting her lip, she wished Alpin were there, but in the next moment, she felt a flash of anger deep in her heart. It was all his fault she was here after all. She hadn't asked for any of this. If he'd just declined the Prince... But she knew he never would have. His honor would not let him. It was the same honor that kept him from helping her on the platform earlier.

Tears started falling again, and she buried her face in the pillow she held. Her heart and brain warring with each other, sadness and anger whirling through her like a storm. Sobbing, she didn't hear the door to Cooler's room open and close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finding the room empty startled Cooler at first, but when he saw the windows to the balcony open, he smiled and slid over to them quietly. Peering out, he was surprised and a little disgusted to find Isolda sobbing all over herself again. Hadn't she done enough of that back at the fight? Slipping onto the balcony and silently coming up behind her, Cooler leaned forward so his hands clasped the railing on either side of her body. Reacting to his presence finally, she gasped and spun, dropping the pillow into the snow at their feet.

"M-my lord, I-" she wiped at the tears on her face, struggling to compose herself, "I'm sorry. The balcony wasn't locked," she saw the pillow in the snow and dipped down to retrieve it, but Cooler snatched her wrist and pulled her back up to look at him.

Looking over her face, he asked, "Tell me, little Jin, why do you think my father wanted me to fight your brother? Why does he want our children so badly?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Isolda shook her head, "I have no idea. I've been wondering that myself," she lowered her gaze and stared at the floor, "Your father demands children from us?"

Scoffing, Cooler shook his head, "He can demand all he wants. I may not be King yet, but I _do_ have control over what I do with you. Now tell me why my father suddenly wants to be a grandfather."

"I told you I don't know."

"You don't know anything about your bloodline that would make my father leap at the chance to mix it with mine?" Cooler was skeptical. Either she was lying or she was stupid.

Still refusing to meet his eyes, Isolda shifted her stance and he felt her twist and test the grip he had on her wrist. Tightening it, he raised her off her feet so her eyes met his with a pained yelp.

"Why you?" he demanded, "What's so special about you compared to all the other females on this planet? Why did my father choose _you_?"

Isolda stared up at him, eyes gleaming, "I don't know-I don't know! He's _your_ father!"

"He won't tell me anything. Now tell me what would be in it for my father if we had children?"

Blinking up at him, she shook her head, trying to pull her arm away from his grip, "You're hurting me," she growled.

"Answer me!"

"I. Don't. Know!" she screamed the last word in his face, clawing at him with her free hand, "Let me go! Let me _GO_!"

Releasing her, Cooler watched her crumple next to the pillow in the snow. She had to know. There had to be some reason, some secret about her that his father knew and coveted for his own bloodline. Cooler couldn't see it, unless they had only daughters meant to marry away for breeding. Shoulders tightening, he turned his back on her, "We're leaving. I'll send a servant to your house to gather your things."

"Leaving for where?" there was a note of panic in her voice.

Turning back, Cooler crossed his arms, "To my home, in the mountains."

Gathering the pillow in her arms, she stood, "Why can't I pack my own things?"

Eying her, Cooler shrugged, "Fine, let's go then, I'll take you there myself," raising off the balcony, he watched her, amused, as she tried to decide what to do with the pillow. Glaring at his smirk, she tossed it back into the snow and followed him into the sky.

...

Once they were over the city, Cooler held back and waited for her to lead him to her home. She knew what he would think of it when he saw it, and grated her teeth at the sigh of contempt he gave as they landed at her front door. Just because she wanted to prove herself a good wife did not mean she was going to put up with him being an absolute ass.

"You can stay out here if you want," she put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at him.

Once again, he crossed his arms, staring at her silently.

Huffing, Isolda knocked on the door and took a deep breath as she heard Alpin moving around inside. Opening the door slowly, the Jin soldier flinched when he saw his sister and backed away from the door when he looked past and saw Cooler.

"Isolda? What are you doing here?"

Without answering her brother, Isolda brushed past him and into her bedroom. She heard Cooler say something to her brother but didn't care to make it out. Slamming the door to her room shut, she looked around at her things. She didn't have much. She and Alpin weren't the poorest people, but they weren't high class either. Running her hand over a crystal her mother had given her before she died, she ignored the sound of the door opening. Whether it was Cooler or Alpin, she didn't want to look at either of them.

"Cozy," came the voice of her new husband.

Opening her closet, Isolda began pulling clothes out and tossing them into a chest at the end of her bed. Feeling Cooler's eyes on her got under her skin and as she tossed in the last shirt, she whirled on him and snapped, "_WHAT_?!"

"I like your taste in clothes."

It was the first kind thing he'd said to her and her brain shut down, "Oh, uh, thank you."

Smirking, Cooler picked up a doll from a nearby shelf, "Will your toys be coming too?"

Snatching the stuffed Jin from his hand, Isolda said, "They're MY things. If I want them, they'll come with me."

Smiling down at her, Cooler bowed his head to her ever so slightly, "As you wish, Princess."

Swallowing hard, Isolda returned to packing her things. Everything fit in the single chest. Cooler insisted on carrying it for her.

"Wouldn't want you or your weakling brother to hurt yourselves."

Standing in the entryway still, hanging his head, Alpin didn't respond to the insult. Hesitating before her brother, Isolda opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and simply touched his shoulder. Raising his head to meet her eyes for only a moment, Alpin shrugged her hand off and retreated into his own bedroom.

...

Waiting outside, Cooler watched as Alpin turned away from his sister, leaving Isolda standing in silence. If she had wanted to come for some sort of reconciliation, she definitely hadn't received it. He could have told her it would have been like this. Closing the front door behind herself quietly, Isolda took a long last look at her old home, then turned back to him.

"I'm ready."

"It's a long flight. Can you make it, or do we have to return to the castle for a ship?"

"I can make it."

Nodding, Cooler lifted himself and the whole of Isolda's belongings into the air effortlessly. He really had married a poor woman. Whatever his father was hiding from him about Isolda, it had better be good and worth all this trouble.

The weather was good for flying. The sun was out and reflecting off the snow, but the eyes of the two Jin adjusted naturally to the glares and sparkles. Wind was mild and flowing the same direction they were flying. It felt wonderful to be in the air. Slowing a little, Cooler let Isolda come up next to him and noticed the exhilarated flush to her cheeks despite the events of the day. Smiling to himself as he thought of other ways to make her cheeks flush, Cooler amused himself for most of the flight.

...

Cooler hadn't been lying about it being a long flight. Just a little over halfway, Isolda felt herself tire and slow dramatically. Noticing it as well, Cooler stopped them, "You're exhausted already?"

"I'm sorry, I don't train all day and night," she shot back between breaths.

Groaning, Cooler turned away from her, "Climb on my back."

"What?"

"Are you deaf, Isolda?"

Snaking her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist, Isolda climbed onto Cooler's back. Taking off, the Prince sped up the pace back to what they'd been traveling at when they'd first left. His breathing never quickened and his pulse against her arms remained steady and relaxed. Between her and the chest, he had to be carrying a few hundred pounds. How could someone be that strong?

Before long, the mountains rose up before them and Cooler was dodging around cliffs and peaks until they came to a deep valley high up in the mountains. Gasping at the snow-white castle among the dark green trees and the large blue lake across from it, Isolda thought it was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen.

Chuckling as her grip tightened, Cooler asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous," she breathed against his neck.

Making low circles, Cooler landed inside the courtyard of the castle. Dropping from his back as he handed her chest to two approaching servants, Isolda gazed around in wonder. From above, Isolda could see the castle was less than half the size of King Cold's, but she thought it was much more beautiful. King Cold's castle was all hard, ugly angles. Cooler's retreat was organic and felt like coming home. The white stone columns that held up the surrounding balconies were carved into the likenesses of legendary warriors. The rounded arches and dark wood doors contrasted against all the white. Turning in circles, Isolda tried to take it all in.

Coming up behind her, Cooler placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come, Isolda."

Dazed, Isolda obeyed without arguing, wanting to see more of this place. Leading her through two massive double doors and into a grand entry hall where the two servants waited with her chest, Cooler asked, "Do you want to unpack your things yourself?"

Nodding, Isolda was ever so slightly touched by the fact that he had asked, "Yes, please."

"Just deliver it," he waved the servants away and they ascended the large stairs in the middle of the room.

Tapestries and mounted heads lined the walls of the hall and fur skins covered the cold stone floor. Most still had heads and limbs attached and Isolda shuddered at the size of some of them, "Did you hunt all these animals?"

"Yes."

"What lives up here in these mountains?"

Laughing, Cooler waved for her to follow him up the stairs, "Let's get you settled in, Isolda. Then I'll give you the grand tour of my little kingdom."

...

I bet you all thought I'd forgotten about this one, huh? To tell the truth, I've been trying to write this chapter for a while now, but I will admit that my other fanfic I'm currently writing has been getting in the way. I wrote myself into a corner on this one, plus I kept wanting to just jump into 'fun time' but it never felt right. So anyway, here (finally) is the third chapter for my fellow Cooler fans. Thank you guys for reading this and I'm so sorry for these ridiculously long waiting periods. I'll try to do a better job of updating both stories instead of neglecting this one. I swear I WILL finish this story no matter what, I just can't promise that it will be quickly unfortunately. Love you all bunches and thank you for your reviews and comments! Hope you liked this chapter! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cooler had had plenty of women before; even women from alien races. He'd never allowed any of them to come home with him. None of them had ever seen his bedroom. As Isolda stood before the large double doors of the room they'd now be sharing, her small hand on the door handle, Cooler felt an odd sense of anxiousness, the first he'd felt since they'd been unceremoniously married. Turning the handle and pushing, Isolda's eyes lit up as the doors opened.

"Oh," she breathed, stepping slowly into the warm room. A large bed heaped with furs set before a giant window that looked out over the valley. Shelves of books and random objects covered the far left wall. A simple, dark wood desk set in front of them. The wall to the right was mostly a big stone fireplace with comfortable high-back chairs and more furs scattered in front of it. The high ceilings vaulted up to points sixteen feet above them. A large mounted skeleton of a sea serpent he'd caught from their biggest moon dangled from it on wires.

Standing in the doorway, Cooler watched Isolda turn in a wide-eyed circle and take it all in. Making her way to the shelves, she looked over his personal things eagerly, running her hand over the book edges as she read the titles. As her fingers examined a carved Thos tusk, Cooler made his way over to the chest his servants had set in front of the bed. He wasn't looking forward to this next part. He'd made a point of keeping all those women away for a reason. He never wanted anyone to move in with him.

...

Hearing Cooler move behind her, Isolda turned to find him staring at the chest of all her belongings. Arms crossed, he raised his red eyes to look at her, face unreadable.

"It's not much," she said, "It shouldn't take me long."

"I don't have anywhere to keep your clothes."

Blinking, Isolda glanced around the room once more and noted there weren't any wardrobes or dressers, not even a closet, "I...guess I can just keep them in the chest..."

Nodding once, Cooler turned on his heel and made his way to the door, "Unpack whatever else you have, but try not to move anything of mine. I'll be back shortly."

Dumbfounded, Isolda stood staring at the door as it shut behind him. She'd been so eager to see what kind of personal treasures he kept with him, and the small chest filled with her world obviously didn't amount to a pile of shit to him. Making her way to her chest, she grazed her fingers over it. Everything she owned, contained in one box, and her husband didn't have room for it in his palace. Fingers curling in on themselves to form a fist, Isolda felt angry tears prick at the backs of her eyes. Rubbing the back of her hand against them, she sniffed, fighting it. She was through crying because of HIM. Lifting the heavy lid, Isolda began to unpack.

...

Cooler wasn't gone long, and Isolda had only bothered to unpack a few books; which were sitting on the edge of the bed, and her pillow, which she held in one hand.

"I uh, I didn't know if you had a side you preferred," she explained when she saw him glance down at the pillow.

"I thought you'd be a _little_ further along than this..."

"I didn't know where to put things. If it would be okay," Isolda scooped the books off the covers, "I'm sorry."

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Cooler moved to take the pillow from her. Tossing it randomly on the bed, he said, "I've never shared my bed, so I don't have a side. I don't give a damn where your pillow stays as long as its in the bed. And why aren't _these_ over _here_?" he snatched her books from her hand and walked across the room to his shelves. Scooting a few books over and grabbing a precious stone for a bookend, Cooler plopped her books down on one of the lower shelves.

Turning to lecture her further about something, Cooler hesitated when he saw the look on her face. So far, he'd only seen her angry, sad, or embarrassed; this wasn't any of those. About to say something, Isolda jerked her head towards the door as four servants came in, carrying a wardrobe. Mouth gaping open, she broke into a grin and looked back at Cooler again, eyes shining.

Cooler swallowed hard. It felt like something was scratching at the inside of his belly. Heat flushed over his body and he swallowed hard again.

That look was killing him.

...

Isolda couldn't believe her eyes. It was beautiful. It was the same dark, beautiful wood that made the doors of the castle. Its strong, sturdy frame was a simple design, with gentle curves along the top and the doors. The handles were carved out of the same piece of wood as the doors; which were easy to open and didn't stick like the ones at home. The inside was deep, tall, and wide. Far too big for the belongings in her chest.

"Cooler, it's," she glanced over her shoulder, smiling at him, "It's really wonderful, thank you."

Nodding, Cooler shrugged and crossed his arms. He didn't return her smile. Biting her lip, Isolda wondered if it was because he'd just given her a great gift; and as a wife, all she had done to show her gratitude was to say 'thank you'.

Licking her lips, Isolda went to stand before her husband, and found that despite her plan, she couldn't look up at him, "I really am grateful, Cooler," she said to his purple chest.

Still only silence as a response. But he didn't walk away.

Taking a deep breath, Isolda looked up and met the red eyes of Cooler, eldest prince of the Ice-Jins, her husband; and raising herself up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his.

...

She tasted like new fallen snowflakes. Cooler hadn't been ready for the kiss. He'd expected her to say that she was grateful 'but...' and come up with some stupid proud female excuse for why she didn't want such a gift from him. Then her soft, full lips had pressed up against his, and he wanted nothing more than to fill every last one of his senses with HER. Then her hands had come up, and one had placed itself on his chest while the other reached up to gently caress his cheek. When she pulled back and her blue eyes looked up at him questioningly, Cooler almost lost it.

"Leave us," he called to his servants, thankful his voice remained unchanged.

Isolda looked startled, but she gave what was almost an imperceptible nod, as if she was giving up. It wasn't how he wanted her. Not after she'd given him a kiss of her own accord. He wanted _her_ to want _him_. And he would make her.

Running one hand gently up her spine, Cooler whispered in her ear, "I thank you for the kiss, princess."

Shivering, Isolda's hands clenched on his shoulders and her eyes seemed a bit more hazy than before. Chuckling, Cooler placed a gentle kiss against her earlobe and felt her weight against him as her knees buckled.

"Oh," she tried to push away from him and stand on her own again, but Cooler kept her close to him. He wasn't about to let her go now that he had her at his whim, "Y-you promised to show me your home," she managed to breathe.

"Hmph, I can show it to you later," his lips made a path down her neck to her shoulder where he gave her a light nip.

"Cooler, please," she whimpered.

Lips smiling against her pale skin, Cooler consented, "Very well. But you started it, you know," he grinned as she shied away from him and reluctantly met his eyes again. The wonderful rosy flush was back in her cheeks, and he loved the glazed look in her eyes as she watched him. "What would you like to see first, princess?"

...

Phew, hopefully this one's good. The readers of my Lion King fic are gonna be so pissed I updated this one and not that one, but hey, you guys have had less reading material anyway. Plus, smexy Cooler has been floating around in my head a lot more recently, so here ya go! ;)


End file.
